IF: A NEW BEGINNING
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: (POST-GSD)Emeralds. Its open the heart to receive love in all aspects of life. Encourages you to give love to others as well as receive their love, enhance your own self-love and strengthen your connection with divine also represent a new beginnings, love, an eternal and faithful relationship. This stone described our relationship, the hope and new beginning for the future.


**DISCLAIMER: KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM SEED & GUNDAM SEED DESTINY BELONG TO SUNRISE**

Hello dear Reader,

This is another story from my IF-series. Just a little warning. It will be a bit drama and a bit fluff. All that happened in this story is the result of my imagination about Athrun and Cagalli in the future.

Don't hesitate to leave your comment or review.

* * *

 **IF: A NEW BEGINNING**

 _By: Fuyu Aki_

Seorang pemuda berseragam militer ORB lengkap memasuki ruangan kerjanya yang khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya pemuda ini memiliki posisi yang penting dan tinggi hingga bisa memiliki ruangan sendiri. Di atas meja kerjanya terdapat papan tulis penunjuk nama yang bertuliskan Athrun Zala. Ya, nama pemuda yang baru berusia 22 tahun itu adalah Athrun Zala. Athrun lalu melepas topi pet putih dari kepalanya dan menaruhnya di meja kerjanya. Tidak lupa juga menaruh beberapa folder yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya sebelum dia memasuki ruangannya dan tentunya harus dia periksa

Athrun lalu merebahkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan segala rasa lelah dan ketegangan dari punggung dan bahunya. _Rear Admiral ORB Military Defense Force_ itu baru saja diminta untuk memberikan sambutan pembukaan untuk penerimaan anggota militer yang baru. Namun, dikarenakan dia juga masih baru dengan posisinya -padahal sudah hampir dua atau tiga tahun dia menjabat- dan tidak terbiasa berada di depan umum -yang tentunya langsung diprotes oleh teman-temannya mengingat posisinya yang cukup popular dari dulu- maka dia agak canggung, tapi acara tersebut berjalan dengan baik.

Athrun menghela napas, dia lalu melihat jam digital yang ada di komputernya, waktu yang terus berjalan dan tanggal yang sudah menunjukkan tahun yang berbeda. Waktu berjalan, tidak memberikan dia waktu untuk menghela napas dan berisitirahat ataukah justru sebaliknya? Manusia yang terus menerus beraktifitas sehingga tidak memberikan waktu untuk berhenti sejenak beristirahat. Tahun 77 CE sudah empat tahun tahun perdamaian diraih, sudah sekitar dua tahun Athrun berhasil menyelesaikan misi rahasia yang diberikan langsung oleh Cagalli. Perdamaian masih terus terjaga dengan baik, namun hingga kapan perdamaian ini akan berlangsung?

Segera dibuang jauh-jauh pikiran pesimis itu dari kepalanya. Athrun segera memeriksa file-file yang dia terima untuk mendistraksi pikirannya. Athrun membaca file-file tersebut dengan serius, tidak ada permasalahan yang besar hanya file-file yang berkaitan dengan usaha mempertahankan perdamaian. Dia bersyukur perang sudah berakhir dan jarang terjadi -umumnya terjadi dengan orang atau kelompok yang melanggar perdamaian, peraturan, atau teroris- sehingga tidak banyak berita yang menayangkan mengenai perang, namun tidak untuk politik.

Sejak kapan bidang militer juga harus memikirkan politik? Batinnya dulu ketika melihat sosok ayahnya. Dulu yang dimaksud adalah ketika dia masih berusia 13 tahun dan kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan mereka masih tinggal harmonis di PLANTs. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir seluruh bidang yang ada di dunia pasti memiliki 'politik' tersendiri. Tapi bukan politik untuk memperoleh kekuasaan atau penyelenggaraan negara sebagaimana arti dari kata politik. Tapi lebih kepada bagaimana mengambil keputusan atau bagaimana menyusun rencana untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu, ya nama keren dari kegiatan tersebut bisa disebut 'politik'.

"Sedang berpikir keras, _Rear Admiral_ Zala?" sebuah pertanyaan yang disuarakan dengan lembut membuyarkan pikiran Athrun yang sedang serius memeriksa file-file laporan. Dia lalu mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Di depannya berdiri Murrue Ramius dan Mwu La Flaga, kapten serta komandan dari divisi 9 Orb Military Defense Force, Archangel.

Mwu langsung menaruh tangannya di kepala Athrun dan mengacak-acak rambut _blue navy_ Athrun. "Kenapa malah bengong nak? Seharusnya kau senang karena kami mengunjungi ruang kerjamu yang berbeda gedung dengan kami, kau tidak kesepian kan di ruangan ini sendirian?" ujarnya.

"Mwu, hentikan! Kasihan Athrun-kun yang masih terlihat lelah dan bingung," tegur Murrue. "Maaf apabila kami datang tanpa memberitahu tapi, sekretarismu juga sudah mencoba mengontak dan kelihatannya kau sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu," tambah Murrue.

Mwu dan Murrue kebetulan sedang ada _meeting_ dengan Erica Simmons terkait _maintenance_ Archangle dan karena mereka melihat Athrun yang lagi-lagi mati gaya ketika memberi sambutan maka mereka berdua bermaksud untuk menghibur Athrun dengan mengajaknya makan siang. Ditambah sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf Mwu juga karena dia menahan tawa ketika Athrun sedang memberikan sambutan. Entah sudah ke yang berapa kali Mwu menahan tawa apabila Athrun memberikan sambutan. Terlalu tegang dan kaku, menurut Mwu sehingga Athrun kadang terlihat bingung harus bicara apa setiap memberi sambutan. Namun hal itu tidak hanya diakui Mwu, Murdoch dan Arnold juga berpikiran demikian.

Murrue dan Mwu sudah menduga setelah acara tersebut, Athrun pasti sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai _Rear Admiral_ namun makan siang juga merupakan tugas bukan? Bukan tugas militer tapi tugas sebagai mahluk hidup. Ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu ruangan Athrun, sekretarisnya mencoba untuk mengontak Athrun namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Mwu dan Murrue meminta izin untuk dibukakan pintu dan masuk. Mengingat hubungan mereka, sekretaris Athrun pun mengizinkannya dengan santai. Dia yakin Athrun bisa paham dan sekretarisnya sebenarnya khawatir dengan kondisi Athrun yang terkadang suka melupakan atau telat untuk makan siang.

Sesuai dugaan Mwu dan Murrue, Athrun sedang serius bekerja pikirannya tenggelam dengan pekerjaan hingga telepon pun tidak dia jawab. Oleh karena itu mereka sekarang ada dalam ruangan Athrun, bertujuan untuk mengajak pemuda itu makan siang. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan siang? Pekerjaanmu bisa dilanjutkan setelah makan siang, kesehatanmu lebih penting walau kau Coordinator bukan?" ajak Murrue yang terdengar seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya atau mungkin ibu kepada anak laki-lakinya.

Athrun merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Mwu dan menaruh kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, "Ah iya….," ujarnya pelan dan terdengar ragu. Athrun lalu mulai mengikuti langkah Mwu dan Murrue keluar ruangan. Langkahnya agak pelan hingga akhirnya Mwu merangkulnya, "Huwaaa…Ko-Komandan Flaga..!?"

"Kenapa dengan muka masam dan sedih itu hah?" tegur Mwu. "Ayo, kita makan! Kudengar hari ini menunya spesial! Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan calon Admiral kita ini sakit dan membuat sedih para _fans_ -nya, heh?" serunya dan Murrue yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ketika mereka keluar ruangan, sekretaris Athrun berdiri dan memberikan hormat kepada mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum, bersyukur sang _Rear Admiral_ muda ini akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang.

* * *

Apabila mau dibilang tidak hormat mungkin Mwu bisa dikenakan hukuman tapi, Athrun tahu Mwu lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya. Sosok Mwu sudah seperti kakak atau sahabat untuk dirinya. Dia jarang menerima sikap santai dan serampangan dari seorang teman atau saudara dan selalu berakhir dia merasa canggung, gugup atau kaku, kecuali Kira dan hal ini mungkin dipengaruhi oleh posisinya sebagai anak tunggal. Tapi, sekarang Mwu termasuk salah satu orang yang dimana dia bisa bersikap nyaman. Namun berdasarkan tingkatan jabatan Athrun memiliki posisi lebih tinggi. Bukan karena dia seorang coordinator, tapi memang prestasi dan hal-hal yang sudaj dikerjakan oleh Athrun membuat dia memperoleh posisi itu.

Awalnya Athrun bingung mengapa bukan Mwu atau Murrue yang dipromosikan, tapi Mwu beralasan kalau era atau zaman mereka sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah saatnya Kira, Athrun dan yang lainnya beraksi. Untuk Mwu dan Murrue sekarang adalah saat menikmati perdamaian. Ketika proses promosi dan pengakatan jabatan, Mwu dan Murrue termasuk yang mendukung Athrun menempati posisi tersebut walau di awal banyak yang bertanya mengenai sepak terjang Athrun -yang sama bermasalahnya dengan Mwu- selama dua perang berlangsung.

Suasana di kantin cukup ramai namun untungnya orang-orang disekitar mereka tahu siapa mereka dan tidak meributkan seperti baru bertemu orang terkenal. Baik Athrun, Murrue, dan Mwu duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka bertiga dapat menikmati makan seiang dengan nyaman sebelum akhirnya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan beberapa perwira, lebih tepatnya perwira muda yang masih baru.

"Eeeeh, bukankah itu Rear Admiral Zala?"

"Bagaimana cara mengajaknya mengobrol ya?"

"Wah ada Komandan La Flaga dan juga Kapten Ramius."

"Wah, mereka para veteran berkumpul disana?"

"Bodoh, ingat posisi!"

Bisikan-bisikan yang sebenarnya terdengar jelas oleh Athrun yang untungnya duduk membelakangi mereka sehingga tidak perlu melakukan kontak mata yang justru bisa menambah masalah baru. "Nampaknya, popularitasmu tidak pudar juga, heh?" goda Mwu yang sama-sama mendengar.

Athrun hanya memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang berusaha tidak terusik dengan pembicaraan itu, "Sudahlah Komandan Flaga, aku sudah lelah mendengar gosip-gosip itu. Inilah alasannya aku sering menunda makan atau bahkan tidak mau ke kantin," jelas Athrun.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu, karena kami dengar kau selalu berakhir tanpa makan sama sekali," tegur Murrue. "Ya inilah konsekuensi apabila makan disini, mendengar pembicaraan dan bertemu orang-orang yang tidak kita duga," tambahnya.

"Kudengar _Representative_ Athha akan bertemu dengan salah satu petinggi Skandinavia untuk melakukan pertemuan pribadi?"

"Ah iya, dengan pemimpin Skandinavia yang pernah dikenalkan oleh Sahaku-sama."

"Apakah Sahaku-sama bermaksud menjodohkan _Representative_ setelah kejadian dengan Seiran?"

" _Representative_ sudah diumur siap menikah dan kelihatannya begitu, berhubung tanggung jawabnya yang semakin banyak maka tidak aneh apabila salah satu jalan keluarnya adalah mencari pendamping hidup. Karena hampir semuanya selama ini dikerjakan oleh _Representative_ seorang diri apalagi setelah keluar Seiran dimundurkan dari kursi pemerintahan hanya sekitar empat bangsawan yang dapat memegang pemerintahan di Negara ini."

"Apakah memungkinkan untuk seseorang maju dan mengklaim diri sebagai Bangsawan dan menduduki posisi di pemerintahan?"

"Ssst…bodoh sekali kau. Hal itu tidak mungkin, ya kecuali untuk kerajaan Skandinavia."

Athrun terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya ketika mendengar salah satu obrolan gosip itu. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna dan melirik sedikit ke arah perwira-perwira yang sedang bergosip itu. Mwu dan Murrue pun juga melakukan hal demikian. Mwu terlihat cukup terkejut, "Wow, gosip yang menarik!" serunya sambil melihat lurus ke arah Athrun.

Athrun kembali fokus dengan makanannya dan diam saja, memotong daging di piringnya dan menusuknya dengan garpu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tampak tenggelam dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. Namun, Athrun merasa dirinya terus diamati dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dua pasang iris berwarna coklat dan biru pucat menatap lurus ke arahnya. Athrun menunjukkan ekspresi bingung kepada Mwu dan Murrue yang ternyata memang benar-benar menatap lurus ke arah dirinya. "Apa?" tanya Athrun sambil memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadiiiii…..," Mwu mulai membuka suara namun bingung apa yang harus ditanyakan mengingat kepribadian Athrun serta hubungannya dengan Cagalli. "Euh, yah kau tahu kan maksud kami…," tambahnya.

"Kelihatannya gosip itu cukup serius, mengingat seringnya aku melihat Lady Sahaku datang ke ruangan Lady Cagalli," ucap Murrue. "Ame no Mihashira sudah tidak terlalu sering digunakan sebagai pabrik pembuatan MS, jadi Lady Sahaku lebih sering datang ke Morgenroete dan bertemu dengan Cagalli," tambahnya.

"Murrue…," Mwu merasa Murrue menekan tombol yang salah. Wajah Athrun terlihat semakin datar.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu panik Athrun-kun. Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lady Cagalli?" tanya Murrue yang berusaha menarik perhatian Athrun dan mengganti mood pemuda itu.

Athrun menghela napas kecil dan menaruh pisau dan garpu yang dia pegang. Dia lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang disimpan dipangkuannya. "Kami….baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya," jawabnya yang justru membuat Mwu dan Murrue mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai tanda tidak puas dengan jawaban Athrun.

Mwu langsung menepuk dahinya, "Kau sepertinya harus mengobrol dengan _Sabaku no Tora_ atau _chief engineer_ Simmons mengenai hal ini Athrun," ucap Mwu.

"He?" sekarang giliran Athrun yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Mwu langsung menoleh kanan kiri melihat situasi. Melihat dan memastikan apakah para fans Rear Admiral atau para biang gosip sudah pergi. Kalau mereka pergi ke ruangan Erica sekarang pasti akan berakhir Athrun menjadi bahan bualan mereka mengingat mereka berhasil menekan tombol sisi lain Athrun atau mengisengi atau menggoda pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini. Setelah memastikan kantin agak sepi, dia lalu menatap Athrun.

"Kau sudah berumur 22 tahun Athrun-kun," ujar Murrue. "Sudah mempertimbangkan untuk mencari pendamping hidup?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi Athrun menghela napas, dia tidak bisa mengelak apabila kedua sejoli yang pada akhirnya sudah bertunangan beberapa waktu lalu itu bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu membahasnya di tempat umum seperti ini Kapten Ramius? Lagipula kulihat tidak ada masalah buktinya kalian-"

"Justru karena kalian masih muda dan sekarang sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi," potong Mwu. "Kudengar kau sempat memberikan promise ring pada Lady Cagalli pada saat perang empat tahun yang lalu?"

"Euh, itu….," Athrun merasa bingung karena diingatkan dengan cincin yang menjadi penyebab hubungan dia dengan Cagalli menjadi kacau. Dia bukannya ingin menghindari topik tentang hubungan tapi Athrun sendiri memang kurang suka membahas hal-hal bersifat pribadi di ruang publik atau lebih tepatnya di tempat kerja. "Euh, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke ruangan masing-masing? Sudah waktunya kembali bekerja," Athrun segera mengganti topik dan beranjak pergi dari meja makannya. Mwu dan Murrue hanya menghela napas dan saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menyusul Athrun. Hingga akhirnya Mwu menyerang Athrun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kalian sering mengontak?"

"Yah, cukup sering untuk membahas masalah pertahanan Negara."

"Kencan?"

"Tidak sering. Tapi, sebulan sekali atau dua kali."

"Sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"Tidak bisa mengambil resiko publik mengetahui hubungan kami."

"Kudengar kau dapat misi khusus dari Cagalli langsung dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya dan itu sudah selesai."

"Ada perkembangan dengan hubungan kalian setelahnya?"

"Cukup."

"Dia masih mengenakan cincin itu kan?"

"Mungkin, aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalaupun dia memakainya itupun pastinya tidak di depan umum."

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruangan Athrun. Mwu lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya sambil menghela napas, "Athrun, kuharap kau segera menjelaskan hubunganmu dengan Lady Cagalli karena kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa Lady Cagalli mengalami hal yang sama seperti ketika bersama Seiran. Kuharap kau tidak salah mengambil langkah," ucap Mwu.

"Tapi, Skandinavia tidak merupakan suatu ancaman bagi ORB setahu saya," ucap Athrun datar.

Mwu menghela napas lalu menepuk salah satu pundak Athrun, "Hey nak, apakah kau tidak dengar obrolan di kantin barusan? Cagalli dan kau, sudah di umur yang baik untuk menikah. Sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang tidak pada tempatnya dikerjakan oleh kalian dan kalian sudah berjasa sangat besar, tidak ada salahnya kalian bersikap egois dan meraih kebahagiaan kalian sendiri. Kau tahu kalau pemimpin Skandinavia sangat dekat dan sepemikiran dengan almarhum Uzumi Nara Athha kan? Bisa jadi pernikahan dengan skenario dijodohkan kembali diberikan pada Cagalli."

"Setidaknya bukan pernikahan politik yang terjadi," ucap Athrun datar lagi.

Mwu semakin mengencangkan genggamannya di pundak Athrun, tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh pemuda itu. Mwu tahu dari Kira kalau Athrun bukan tipe yang gampang membuka diri dan memilih untuk merespon sebaliknya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat dia kesal dengan sikap pemuda ini, Athrun pernah bilang kalau dia bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah, tapu tidak disangka kalau dalam urusan pribadi seperti ini justru dia agak susah untuk bangkitkan semangat juangnya. "Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh seperti itu Athrun, semua orang termasuk teman-temanmu di PLANTs sudah tahu dengan siapa sang singa kecil ingin mengikat sumpah."

"Hubungan kalian sudah terhitung lama dan menurutku normal apabila kalian mengambil langkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Toh, ini untuk kebaikan kalian dan kebaikan semuanya. Ingat itu baik-baik," tambah Mwu sambil menepuk bahu Athrun.

Athrun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan membuka pintu ruangannya. "Akan saya ingat baik-baik nasihat Anda," ucapnya. Athrun lalu memberi hormat pada Murrue dan Mwu, "Kapten Ramius dan Komandan Flaga," ucapnya dan segera masuk ke ruangannya.

Mwu dan Murrue membalas hormat dan ketika Athrun memasuki ruangannya mereka hanya saling pandang. " _Well_ , hubungan mereka berdua memang unik jadi…" ucap Mwu.

"Sudahlah Mwu, setidaknya kita tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama serta visi misi yang sama," ucap Murrue yang mengerti maksud Mwu. Mwu bukannya ingin memaksa Athrun namun benar kata Mwu kalau hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli sudah terhitung lama. "Sesuai katamu, kita hanya bisa berharap kalau mereka berdua segera menyadarinya karena ini demi kebaikan mereka," lanjutnya dan mengajak Mwu untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan Athrun.

Athrun sendiri masih dapat mendengar percakapan Mwu dan Murrue karena dia masih berdiam diri menyender di daun pintu. Kelihatannya kata-kata Mwu memberikan sedikit tamparan. "Kebaikan kami dan kebaikan untuk semuanya, huh?" ucapnya sambil menyisir rambut _navy blue_ -nya dengan tangannya.

* * *

Athrun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat lurus langit senja yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada disektirnya. "Nggh...," erangnya sambil mencoba mengubah posisinya. Wangi laut dan suara deburan ombak jelas terdengar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pemandangan senja tersebut langsung berganti dengan wajah seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, walaupun dia menunduk memperhatikan Athrun tapi cahaya dari warna amber iris matanya tidak sirna.

"Kelihatanya begitu, Cagalli," jawab Athrun pelan.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan langsung tertidur begitu berbaring dipangkuanku," ucap wanita yang ternyata adalah Cagalli. "Apakah kau sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini? Kalau begitu mungkin ada baiknya kita menunda waktu kita bertemu ini Ath," tambahnya dan sekarang terdengar khawatir. Salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Waktu benar-benar mengejutkan, ketika bertemu Athrun mengenal Cagalli sebagai sosok yang keras. Sisi keras kepalanya selalu menjadi poin yang dominan di dalam dirinya. Namun, perlahan dengan berbagai kejadian yang terjadi sedikit demi sedikit Cagalli bisa mengontrol emosi dan sisi keras kepala dirinya tapi pastinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bila ada hal yang tidak benar atau tidak adil terjadi dihadapannya.

Sisi lembut dan perhatian Cagalli adalah hal yang tidak diduga oleh Athrun. Dia tidak membencinya namun dia tidak menyangka saja, kalau Cagalli bisa bersikap layaknya Lady. Mungkin semua kejadian selama ini membuat gadis ini belajar untuk peka dengan sekitarnya. Cagalli termasuk orang yang peka, kalau dia tidak sedang terbawa oleh emosi sesungguhnya. Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli yang mengusap rambutnya dan lalu mencium telapak tangan gadis itu. "Maaf kalau aku jadi membiarkanmu menghabiskan waktu melihatku tidur," ucapnya sambil kembali menutup matanya walau sebenarnya dia tidak tertidur. Athrun lalu menggerakan sedikit badannya berusaha untuk menyamankan dirinya yang berbaring hanya beralaskan pangkuan Cagalli sebagai bantal.

"Tidak apa justru aku nyaman dengan kondisi ini," jawab Cagalli ringan yang kembali menatap laut.

Athrun lalu meraih tangan kiri Cagalli dan mengelus lembut jari manis tempat pernah disematkannya sebuah _promise ring_ pemberiannya. Sambil mengelus lembut tangan sang terkasih pikiran Athrun kembali ke pembicaraan yang disampaikan oleh Mwu dan Murrue. Seperti apakah sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Seperti apakah masa depan yang akan mereka hasilkan pada akhirnya? Seperti apa masa depan mereka berdua pada akhirnya?

Tidak berselang lama, mereka berdua lalu berpindah tempat dikarenakan langit sudah mulai malam. Setiap akhir minggu di minggu kedua dan minggu keempat setiap bulan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berdua entah itu di kediaman Malchio untuk bermain dengan anak-anak panti atau di penthouse pribadi milik Cagalli. Tidak banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, hanya sekedar kegiatan kecil pengganti suasana. Bermain-main bersama anak-anak panti, bermain ke laut, berjalan-jalan kecil sepanjang pantai atau duduk menikmati pemandangan. Namun ada kalanya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk berpelukan sambil menonton TV ditemani dua cangkir coklat panas dan tentunya kopi untuk Athrun.

"Kudengar akan ada perwakilan dari Kingdom of Scandinavia yang akan datang ke ORB?" tanya Athrun ketika melihat berita internasional mengenai pangeran dari kerajaan tersebut akan menjadi salah satu perwakilan yang akan datang ke ORB.

"Hmmm?" Cagalli lalu fokus ke berta yang ditayangkan, "Ah, iya Pangeran Dierderik Anderson yang baru menjabat sebagai _Prime Minister_ akan datang seminggu lagi. Kau ingat Dirk kan? Dulu kalian pernah kukenalkan ketika kita mengunjungi undangan ulang tahun Ayahnya sebelum perang terjadi," jelasnya.

"Hmmm…iya," jawab Athrun datar dan tanpa disadari mengeratkan salah satu tangannya yang melingkar di punggung Cagalli. Dia tidak akan lupa, Dirk -nama kecil pangeran itu- adalah salah satu orang yang mengajak Cagalli berdansa di saat pesta tersebut dan hanya dengan orang itu Cagalli bercakap-cakap lebih lama dan tertawa bahkan diantara seluruh orang yang meminta untuk berdansa dengan Cagalli, hanya Dirk lah yang dikenalkan kepada Athrun. Sepanjang malam Athrun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menahan rasa cemburunya walau akhirnya cukup terbayar dengan Cagalli yang mengajak Athrun bertualang di Skandinavia selama dua hari dan memiliki momen mereka berdua tersendiri. Tapi kelihatannya berita kedatangan pangeran itu justru membuat rasa cemburu itu muncul atau lebih tepatnya Athrun masih cemburu terhadap Dirk.

* * *

"Selamat datang di United Emirates of ORB _Prime Minister_ Anderson, kuharap perjalanan Anda kemari menyenangkan," sambut Cagalli sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke pria berambut pirang berpenampilan lengkap dengan setelan _carolean uniforms_ berwarna _hitam_ berhiaskan _brandenbourgs_ berwarna _gold_ dan celana panjang model lurus berwarna abu-abu gelap. Ditambah _epaulettes_ serta _aiguillette_ berwarna gold juga aksesoris lainnya yang menunjukkan posisinya sebagai seorang PM sekaligus petinggi militer Skandinavia menyempurnakan penampilannya Tidak ada yang cacat dari penampilan pria itu walau pakaiannya seperti pakaian abad ke-17 atau 18. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Itulah yang dilihat oleh Athrun yang berdiri di belakang Cagalli.

Tidak ada yang perlu dibenci dari pengeran itu sesungguhnya. Dirk jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Jona Roma Seiran. Dia lebih paham seperti apa sebaiknya negara netral memposisikan posisinya. Pintar dalam hal diplomatis, paham strategi militer, paham perkembangan teknologi, dia juga dermawan dengan banyak membantu beberapa negara berkembang dan terbelakang untuk dapat maju walau secara perlahan. Tidak ada yang cacat hanya saja pria ini masih belum memiliki pendamping hidup, sama seperti Athrun dan Cagalli.

Dirk lalu melihat Athrun dan dapat melihat posisi pemuda itu dari seragam yang ia kenakan. "Kuharap kita bisa berdiskusi masalah mengenai teknologi terbaru yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara disela-sela waktu kunjungan saya, _Rear Admiral Zala_ ," ucap Dirk sambil tersenyum. Dirk lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Cagalli segera mendelik melihat Athrun. Dirk memberi penekanan pada kata Zala. Cagalli belum pernah menceritakan identitas sebenarnya Athrun. Dulu ketika hendak mengenalkan Athrun dengan nama aslinya, Athrun langsung memotong Cagalli dengan menyebutkan nama Alex Dino. Dia khawatir Athrun mendapatkan tekanan lain.

Athrun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya namun dia langsung mengadah kembali dan menyambut jabat tangan dari Dirk. "Sayapun mengharapkan hal yang serupa. Semoga waktu Anda berkunjung disini sangat baik sehingga kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berdiskusi bersama," ucapnya mantap.

"Akan kuminta sekretarisku untuk mengosongkan dan mengatur jadwalku disaat-saat tertentu sehingga kita bisa berdiskusi dengan nyaman dan tenang," ucap Dirk sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kelihatannya sang PM memiliki agenda tersendiri dengan Athrun. "Kuharap secangkir teh hangat di sore hari tidak akan membuang waktumu?"

"Dibandingkan teh mungkin ada baiknya secangkir kopi panas, saya tidak akan menolak undangan tersebut," balas Athrun.

"Ah iya, kelihatannya teh terlalu ringan untuk topik diskusi kita nanti," balas Dirk lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dirk…."

Suara Cagalli langsung mengalihkan perhatian Athrun dan Dirk kembali ke Cagalli yang berdiri diantara mereka. "Ah iya, mari kita menuju Gedung parlemen untuk segera membicarakan agenda kita _Representative_ Athha. Lady Sahaku tidak suka menunggu bukan?" ucap Dirk langsung dan mempersilakan Cagalli untuk lebih dahulu masuk ke mobil. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Rear Admiral?" ucapnya dan memberi hormat kepada Athrun.

"Iya…," ucap Athrun pelan dan membalas hormat ke pangeran tersebut. Athrun pun hanya bisa memandang lagi Cagalli yang memasuki mobil disusul oleh Dirk dan segera melaju menuju Gedung Parlemen.

" _So, here goes the prince charming….,_ " ucap Mwu yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Athrun bersama dengan Murrue yang tidak segan langsung menyikut pelan pinggang Mwu sebagai isyarat untuk mengontrol ucapannya.

* * *

"Athrun!"

Athrun yang sedang berbicara dengan Myrna menoleh ke arah pintu utama Manor Athha. Dia melihat Cagalli yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan wajahnya tampak resah dan lelah. "Selamat datang Cagalli. Bagaimana pertemuan dengan Prime Minister Anderson?" tanya Athrun ringan.

Cagalli sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mungkin besok akan selesai, diam-diam ternyata dia ingin liburan dan bersantai disini. Sang Ayah sepertinya memberikan dia cukup banyak pekerjaan sehingga dia memilih pelarian kemari," jelas Cagalli sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dasar, dia tidak berubah…"

Tatapan lembut Cagalli tidak terlewatkan oleh Athrun. Cagalli adalah sosok gadis yang menarik, dia mengaku tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya dengan baik padahal tanpa disadari dia bisa melakukannya. Seperti sekarang, tatapan lembut karena ulah Pangeran Skandinavia itu yang ternyata tidak luput dari penglihatan Athrun dan Athrun tahu Cagalli menaruh perhatian pada pria itu.

"Ah, Pangeran Diederik memang selalu seperti itu. Myrna ingat sekali saat kalian masih kecil kalian menghabiskan waktu bermain di Manor dibandingkan belajar mengenai _table manner_ dan dansa. Betapa kerepotannya para mentor saat itu," kenang Myrna.

"Itu karena kalian sangat memaksa kami," ucap Cagalli dengan nada setengah iseng. "Oh iya, ada agenda apa kau kemari Ath?" tanya Cagalli. Setahu Cagalli setelah perang berakhir Athrun memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang cukup elite di ORB walau sepertinya karena kenaikan pangkatnya sebagai Rear Admiral dia perlu pindah ke area khusus militer.

"Euh itu….," Athrun lalu melihat ke arah Myrna dan tanpa diminta Myrna bisa memahami arti dari tatapan Athrun tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan segera pergi dari hadapan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar? Hanya kau dan aku," ajak Athrun. Cagalli yang agak bingung dengan gelagat Athrun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mengiyakan dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Sekarang Athrun dan Cagalli sekarang berada di balkon di salah satu bagian Manor Athha. Hanya ada mereka beserta angin malam yang menusuk yang menemani. Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana diskusi dengan Dirk?"

"Diskusi mengenai kerjasama yang akan difokuskan pada program Pendidikan dan Kesejahteraan Masyarakat. Sekarang dia beristirahat di Guest House tapi sepertinya dia nyaman disini. Dia menyampaikan salam untukmu," ucap Cagalli.

"Hmph…tidak berubah ya,"

"Iya, selalu bersikap apa adanya dan peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya,"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Dia pemuda yang mena-" Cagalli tidak melanjurkan kalimatnya dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Athrun, "Athrun, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau-"

"Cagalli bisa kau kembalikan cincin yang dulu kuberikan padamu?"

Bola mata amber Cagalli membulat sempurna dia terkejut mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Athrun. "Ath, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…"

"Mungkin terdengar aneh dan kekanak-kanakan kalau kita kembali lagi mengungkit hal-hal yang sudah lalu tapi, kumohon Cagalli aku tidak ingin membebani dirimu. Walaupun kau mungkin sekarang tidak sedang memakainya namun demi kebaikan kita aku meminta cincin itu kembali," ucap Athrun dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit memaksa namun terbesit nada sedih dan penyesalan.

Mata Cagalli mulai berkaca-kaca, "Athrun Zala, apa maksudmu…aku tidak paham…."

"Kita pernah membicarakan hal ini bukan? Mengenai harapan dan masa depan yang sedang kita harapkan. Apabila yang hendak kau putuskan itu demi kebaikan kita maka aku mohon Cagalli kembalikan cincin itu dan aku bisa merelakanmu," jelas Athrun yang justru membuat Cagalli semakin bingung. Tanpa diminta Athrun pun segera melangkah dan memeluk Cagalli, "Kumohon Cagalli demi diriku dan juga dirimu. Kalau memang ini demi ORB Union dan demi perdamaian dunia kucoba untuk merelakan."

Cagalli tidak melawan, tapi air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dia bingung mengenai pembicaraan yang dilontarkan oleh Athrun. Cagalli lalu menggenggam seragam bagian belakang Athrun dengan erat. Berusaha memebri tanda kalau dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Athrun. "Prime Minister, pria yang baik ada baiknya kau bersama dengannya demi keberlangsungan pemerintahan di ORB," mendengar kalimat tersebut Cagalli langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Athrun lurus. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat kacau dan sedih. Tapi menurut Cagalli ini sudah kelewatan, dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya memejamkan matanya dan melepas pelukan Athrun dengan mendorong pelan pemuda itu.

"Aku membencimu Athrun Zala!" bentak Cagalli dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Athrun seorang diri di balkon, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata gadis itu.

Athrun hanya bisa berdiam diri, menundukkan kepalanya mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih dan menggertakkan giginya. Apakah lagi-lagi dia akan membuat kesalahan yang sama?

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran yang tidak terlalu besar itu baik Athrun dan Cagalli menjadi diam apabila bertemu tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan mereka masih bersikap profesional. Namun perubahan sikap mereka tidak luput dari Mwu, Murrue, dan juga Pangeran Dirk. Bahkan ketika Mwu, Andrew, dan Murrue datang ke Manor Athha mereka jadi saksi dari pertengkaran Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Ayolah Cagalli, tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku ini dan berikan cincin itu padaku?" pinta Athrun setengah memaksa. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Athrun meminta Cagalli untuk menyerahkan atau mungkin mengembalikan cincin yang pernah dia berikan pada Cagalli. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya juga Cagalli hanya membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut, cibiran, atau juluran lidah pada Athrun. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa aku untuk mengembalikan? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyimpannya dengan baik dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Disamping itu, mengapa kau terus menerus memintaku untuk mengembalikan padamu?" tegur Cagalli kembali, "Itu pemberian darimu Ath, apa salah kalau aku ingin menyimpannya?" tanyanya tegas.

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertengkaran yang sering terjadi. Menurut Myrna dan Kisaka sebenarnya perasan amarah sudah sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari Cagalli dibandingkan ketika Athrun meminta cincin itu pertama kali. Namun mereka berdua keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya Dirk -sang Pangeran Skandinavia- mengajak Cagalli mengobrol secara personal mengenai masalah yang terjadi. "Maaf kau harus melihat kami bertengkar ketika sedang berkunjung kemari," ucap Cagalli sambil menyesap teh di tengah kegiatan _afternoon tea_ dengan Dirk.

"Tidak apa aku merasa tidak enak karena kudengar dari gosip di Manor Athha justru kunjunganku kemari lah yang menyebabkannya," ujar Dirk.

Cagalli menaruh cangkirnya dengan kasar, "Athrun lah justru yang menyebabkannya! Kau sama sekali tidak salah Dirk! Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi bad mood dan memintaku mengembalikan cincin itu lagi!"

"Cincin? Lagi?" ujar Dirk bingung. Dia lalu memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang Cagalli pakai di jari manis tangan kirinya. Selama kunjungan dari awal kedatangan Dirk, Cagalli selalu mengenakan dan membawa cincin itu. Namun pada saat kedatangannya pertama kali dia tidak mengenakannya karena pada saat itu sedang mengenakan seragam militer. "Jadi sebenarnya kau dengan Athrun Zala…"

"Ini promise ring yang diberikan olehnya pada saat perang lalu. Tapi justru aku sempat hampir mengkhianatinya dengan menikahi Jona, kalau bukan karena Kira menyelamatkanku saat itu. Aku sempat menyimpan cincin ini karena bagiku cincin ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa aku mempercayai Athrun dan meyakini kalau dia akan kembali ke sisiku. Mempercayai kalau suatu saat akan ada masa depan untuk diriku dan dirinya."

"Tapi kau sempat melepasnya karena Seiran," ujar Dirk. Dia tahu kejadian pernikahan Cagalli dengan Seiran dan sebenarnya sempat terjadi kekhawatiran di kerajaan Skandinavia akibat keputusan Cagalli tersebut. Namun, Ayah Dirk saat itu memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya karena tahu mereka tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Aku tahu aku salah saat itu. Tapi, kau tahu posisiku saat itu dan…dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan cincin itu. Akan lebih menyakitkan bagiku apabila cincin itu diambil paksa dariku karena itu adalah pemberian yang penuh arti bagiku," jelas Cagalli yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm….apa kau sudah menjelaskan hal itu pada Athrun?" tanya Dirk.

"Kami sempat berbicara sedikit namun kesibukan masing-masing menenggelamkan kami di dunia kami masing-masing. Tapi dulu dia sempat meminta cincin itu kembali dengan alasan ingin memberikannya kembali dengan benar tapi aku tahu kalau itu bohong!"

Dirk menganggukan kepalanya. Dia paham perkara masalahnya. Masalah utamanya adalah Athrun sudah meminta Cagalli menyerahkan cincin itu dari setelah perang Second Alliance – PLANTs selesai. Tapi Cagalli bersikeras untuk tidak mengembalikannya. Sempat pembicaraan ini tertunda dan tidak terbahaskan kembali namun ternyata sekarang hal itu kembali terungkit. Sialnya, saat kedatangan Dirk ke ORB Union sehingga dia menjadi korban perdebatan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya saja Cagalli?" tanya Dirk.

"Karena aku akan membencinya apabila melakukannya. Membenci sikapnya dan tatapannya yang penuh penyesalan dan justru ingin menghindar dari permasalahannya itu," jawab Cagalli tegas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau dia ingin menghindar dari masa lalunya. Menghindar dari kesalahannya. Tapi mengapa dia tidak pernah melihatnya dari sisiku. Mengapa dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya bukannya menghadapinya dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya. Dia pemuda yang seperti itu," jelas Cagalli.

"Mungkin dia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru?"

"Dengan menyakiti perasaanku?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Dia ingin menjagamu Cagalli," jelas Dirk.

"Dari apa? Sudah jelas kalau dia menghindar dari masa lalunya dan sayangnya dia tidak tahu aku juga bagian dari masa lalu itu. Apabila dia ingin aku mengembalikan cincin itu maka itu sama artinya dengan dia menghindariku juga. Dasar Athrun bodoh! Mengapa hamster itu tidak pernah keluar dari kepalanya!"

Dirk tertawa pelan. Pola pikir Cagalli sangatlah unik. Sangat jelas kalau baik Athrun dan Cagalli langsung berasumsi macam-macam tanpa berbicara baik-baik sehingga pertengkaran tidak bisa terhindarkan. "Zala yaa….mungkin ada baiknya aku segera bertemu dengannya," Dirk menjentikkan jari ke arah sekretarisnya, mengisyaratkan sekretarisnya mendekat dan dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dirk?" Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan terbentuk di bibir pangeran Skandinavia itu.

* * *

"Senang akhirnya kita bisa berbicara berdua tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun Rear Admiral," sambut Dirk ketika Athrun memasuki ruang kerjanya yang disediakan oleh pemerintah ORB untuknya. "Kopi?" tawar Dirk sambil menunjukkan dua cangkir kopi panas yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

Tanpa basa basi Athrun segera menaruh topi pet putihnya di meja tersebut dan duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Dirk. "Sore yang menyenangkan bukan? Langit yang sedikit mendung, waktu yang tepat untuk secangkir kopi serta mendiskusikan beberapa hal berat, bukankah begitu Athrun?" tanya Dirk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda diskusikan Prime Minister?"

"Panggil saja Dirk. Hanya kita berdua yang ada di ruangan ini jadi tidak perlu ada formalitas," Dirk lalu menyesap kopi miliknya. "Kulihat dari raut wajahmu kelihatannya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Athrun?"

"Ah itu…"

"Kau pastinya penasaran mengapa aku langsung mengetahui identitasmu bukan? Alex Dino yang ternyata memiliki identitas asli yaitu Athrun Zala?" tanya Dirk.

Athrun tersenyum kecil, "Sedikit, namun aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Kau pasti langsung menyelidiki atau meminta seseorang mencari tahu tentang identitasku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Intuisi dan deduksimu cukup tajam juga rupanya,"

"Melihatmu yang dipecayai oleh Cagalli sepenuhnya aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya apabila suatu saat kau membeberkan identitasku."

"Apakah kau lupa kalau pemerintahan kami membantu Archangel dan juga Terminal dalam komunikasi serta membangun MS terbaru milikmu?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya hanya saja aku berusaha untuk menghormati keputusan Cagalli."

Dirk lalu tertawa, "Kau benar-benar menarik Athrun. Aku bisa paham mengapa Cagalli menyebutmu hamster."

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alis dan terlihat tersinggung. Dirk lalu berusaha mengontrol tawanya karena dia tahu kalau Athrun cukup sensitive. "Ah maaf, hanya saja beberapa waktu lalu Cagalli sempat menyebutmu otak hamster."

"Kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mengejekku maka ada baiknya kita akhiri pertemuan ini sebelum aku melayangkan tinjuku ini ke matamu Dirk," ujar Athrun yang hendak berdiri dari sofa namun Dirk mencegahnya dengan menodongkan pistol. "KAU!" seru Athrun geram.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar ingin bicara serius denganmu Athrun," ujar Dirk, "Oh dan kau jangan macam-macam karena kau bisa dituntut hukum melukai tamu negara. Kau akan melakukan apapun demi Cagalli bukan? Kau tidak ingin melibatkannya bukan?"

"Dasar brengsek…," ucap Athrun pelan.

"Ya aku memang brengsek. Oleh karena itu patuhi perintahku. Duduk kembali dan mari kembali ke diskusi yang tertunda ini, Athrun," perintah Dirk dan suaranya terdengar dingin.

Athrun tidak ingin gegabah. Dia tidak ingin membuat situasi sederhana dan santai ini justru membuat perkara baru yang melibatkan kedua negara. Dia tidak ingin memberikan Cagalli masalah baru, tapi dia akan mengambil tindakan apabila terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya apabila Dirk sudah mulai mengancam nyawanya atau nyawa Cagalli. Oleh karena itu, untuk sekarang Athrun terpaksa menurut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Athrun.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya berada di ORB, Athrun Zala? Dulu kau bersembunyi dan sekarang kau terang-terangan berada disini. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jasa-jasa serta keputusanmu karena aku paham sekali dengan penjelasan Mediator Clyne serta Cagalli mengenai sepak terjangmu selama ini. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang membuatmu hingga menjadi seperti ini sekarang?"

"Apakah kau berusaha untuk menginisiasikan kembali _Destiny Plan_?"

"Kau sangat tahu kalau Skandinavia langsung menolak plan tersebut. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya kutanya seperti itu?"

"Ap-"

"Kau menutupi identitasmu sebagai Athrun Zala namun sekarang muncul sebagai Athrun Zala setelah memiliki posisi tinggi. Wajar apabila suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang mempertanyakan apakah kau bermaksud menguasai Negara ini dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ayahmu atau Chairma Dullindal? Dan aku adalah orang yang akan menanyakan hal itu."

"Kau!?"

Dirk tahu kalau dia sudah menekan tombol yang salah namun itu adalah hal yang sejak awal ingin dia tanyakan pada Athrun. Loyalitas dan kepercayaan pemuda itu. Diam-diam Dirk selalu mengamati pria yang disebut sebagai **_ORB's Red Flash_** itu. Namun ketika melihat dan mendengar mengenai identitas Athrun Dirk ingin mendengar secara langsung mengenai tujuan hidup pemuda Zala ini karena menurutnya hidup pemuda itu terlalu sempurna, terlalu sempurna bagaikan boneka. Walau sekarang tidak terlalu terlihat namun cara dia bersikap dan mengambil keputusan masih terlihat agak kaku seakan-akan ada dinding yang menghalangi.

"Aku tidak memerlukan adu jotos darimu, yang kubutuhkan adalah penjelasan. Sehingga aku bisa yakin kalau Cagalli berada di tempat yang aman. Kau pasti tahu mengenai rumor aku sedang mencari pendamping hidup?" Dirk lalu tersenyum, "Aku berencana melamar Cagalli dalam waktu dekat ini."

Athrun memukul meja dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Jawab aku Athrun Zala, keadilan apa yang kau yakini?"

"Kau benar aku adalah seorang Coordinator putra dari Patrick Zala dan Lenore Zala. Kau benar Ayahku sudah melakukan kesalahan di perang yang lalu. Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menyelesaikan perang ini secepat mungkin namun ternyata aku terlalu naif. Baik aku dan ayahku memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Aku hanya berharap duniaku akan damai kembali."

"Duniamu?"

"Mungkin terdengar ambigu namun bagiku selama para coordinator dapat hidup damai dan tentram itu adalah kedamaian yang ingin kuraih."

"Kau melupakan para Naturals dan ORB?"

"Pertemuan dengan Cagalli, perbincangan dengan Lacus, serta seluruh perang yang terjadi membuka mataku. Pada awalnya aku yang berencana menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri mulai mencoba untuk melihat dari sisi lain perang yang terjadi. Bukan kedamaian yang diraih dengan memenangkan satu ras yang ingin kucapai."

"Namun kau kembali ke ZAFT empat tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu berarti kau kembali memihak satu ras? ORB Union sudah merupakan pilihan yang tepat."

"Pada saat itu kembali ke ZAFT adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutku."

"Karena kau merasa tidak berguna di ORB?"

Athrun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Bagiku menjadi seorang Zala sangat beresiko saat itu." Athrun lalu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi aku menyadari kalau aku melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dan itu justru melukai orang yang aku kasihi dan orang yang ingin aku lindungi. Aku sangat gegabah dan tidak sabaran saat itu. Aku ingin dunia kembali seperti sebagaimana mestinya."

"Lalu kau muncul kembali dengan menggunakan nama Zala?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi dari apa yang aku percayai dan aku yakini. Aku memang seorang Zala, namun aku bukanlah ayahku ataupun ibuku aku adalah Athrun Zala. Hal yang diwarisi oleh kedua orang tuaku adalah nasihat serta didikan mereka untuk tidak mudah menyerah dan menghadapi hidup. Serta untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sudah mereka lakukan, khususnya Ayahku. Dengan bergabung di militer ORB aku berharap dapat memperoleh pola pikir serta sudut pandang yang baru. Itu salah satu alasannya."

"Jadi kau sekarang ingin menghadapi semua berdasarkan apa yang kau putuskan atau memang berdasarkan 'peran' yang diberikan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau belum menjadi seorang Athrun Zala sepenuhnya yang kau jelaskan barusan. Kau masih menjadi seseorang yang hanya mengikuti peran apa yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Kau masih terlalu cepat menerima takdirmu tanpa berani mengubah takdir itu. Kau masih mencoba meraih hari ini, bukan meraih hari esok. Kau masih terperangkap dengan apa yang membentukmu di masa lalu. Berusaha untuk mengganti atau menghilangkan lembaran-lembaran masa lalu itu. Kudengar kau menerima posisi di militer juga karena hasil diskusi dengan Kira Yamato sahabatmu. Kau ingin menggantikan posisi sahabatmu disini? Apa bedanya dengan mengambil peran seperti prinsip dari Destiny Plan?"

"Dirk kau?"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyetujui _Destiny Plan_ kalau pada akhirnya Gilbert berhasil membunuh Lacus Clyne. Kau akn terus menerus menjadi _marionette_ , diperalat dan mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang aman dan nyaman untukmu karena kau masih berusaha menghindar dari masa lalumu itu. Cobalah perlahan untuk menerima dan melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang sudah kau lalui dan kau raih hingga sekarang. Jangan sampai karena sikap pengecutmu ini kau jadi melukai Cagalli. Kau dulu pengecut dengan mengganti nama dan identitas serta bersembunyi di balik punggung Cagalli namun jangan sampai itu terjadi kembali ketika kau menjadi Athrun Zala."

 _ **BRAK**_

"KAU!"

Athrun memukul meja lalu menyerang dan mencengkram kerah baju Dirk. Tidak mempedulikan kopi yang tumpah, karpet yang terkena noda kopi, serta lutut yang sakit karena beradu dengan meja. "KAU! SEBENARNYA APA YANG INGIN KAU SAMPAIKAN BRENGSEK!?"

"Raihlah apa yang ingin kau raih sesungguhnya Athrun Zala, Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti Patrick Zala ataupun Gilbert Dullindal."

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi **_Noble_** di ORB?"

Dirk lalu tertawa, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau melupakan identitasmu yang sesungguhnya. Keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau adalah kau Athrun Zala, kau adalah kau dengan pedang keadilan yang kau pegang." Dirk lalu melepas cengkraman Athrun yang sudah tidak terlalu kencang, "Dan jangan melepas orang yang sudah mencintaimu sepenuh hatimu."

"Dirk…Cagalli..bagaimana kau…"

"Jangan kau kira aku buta Athrun. Kau adalah pendamping yang tepat untuknya."

'Walaupun aku adalah seorang Zala?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencobanya. Bukannya kau sudah memutuskannya? Untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan yang ada? Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang harus kau hadapi. Bukan yang kau buat atau kau putuskan. Ada saatnya masa depan itu sesuai skenariomu dan ada kalanya dia tidak sesuai." Dirk lalu berusaha menenangkan Athrun yang diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kita hanya bisa memilih apa yang ada di masa datang dengan masa lalu sebagai pertimbangan. Masa lalu ada sebagai pertimbangan bukan sebagai kesalahan atau penghalang," tambahnya.

Dirk lalu melihat langit malam yang sudah mengganti pemandangan jendela besar di raung kerjanya. " _Well_ , kelihatannya kau harus segera kembali ke Manor Athha sebelum Cagalli mengirimkan informasi kalau aku sudah meminjam Rear Admiral tersayangnya terlalu lama."

"Dirk tapi kau dan Cagalli.."

Dirk membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya, "Itu hanya keputusan bodoh Ayah yang tidak pada tempatnya. Beliau khawatir dengan Cagalli. Kau tahu kalau Cagalli itu wanita yang pasti membutuhkan seorang pria disisinya." Dirk lalu memberikan dua buah kotak kecil kepada Athrun.

"Dirk…"

"Bukalah"

Di dalam dua buah kotak beludru kecil itu terdapat dua buah cincin yang terlihat tua namun masih indah dan terlihat terurus dengan baik. "Cincin dengan batu _emerald_ ini milik mendiang istri Uzumi Nara Athha. Uzumi sempat berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Ini _eternity ring_ yang diberikan oleh Uzumi sebelum sang istri meninggal. Istrinya adalah korban dari pembantaian Natural-Coordinator. Kau pasti ingat invasi Koloni Mendel bukan?"

Dirk lalu menunjuk ke cincin yang lain, "Namun, secara kebetulan aku menemukan _signet ring_ keluarga Zala ketika sedang membersihkan dan mengamankan seluruh aset milik keluarga Clyne dan Zala. Kelihatannya cincin ini disiapkan oleh Ayahmu untuk pernikahanmu dengan Lacus. Karena ketika aku mencari cincin milik keluarga Clyne kudengar mereka sudah memberikannya pada Lacus dan Lacus memberikannya pada Kira. Kau pasti ingat cincin milik mendiang istri Siegel Clyne. Oh ya, di balik _signet ring_ itu ada batu _emerald_ kecil yang disematkan, suatu kebetulan yang menarik bukan?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku dan Cagalli…"

"Sudahlah, anggaplah ini sebagai perhomonan maafku serta ayahku yang secara diam-diam memasukkan agenda perjodohan di saat kunjunganku ini. Agenda lainku adalah menyerahkan ini kepada Cagalli dan dirimu. Namun karena kalian tiba-tiba saja bertengkar jadi kupikir ini saat yang tepat kalian berbaikan sekaligus melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya."

Athrun meraih kedua cincin tersebut. " _Emerald_ , batu yang menunjukkan perasaan untuk mengasihi dan dikasihi. Batu yang berarti menerima cinta dari seluruh aspek kehidupan. Batu yang juga menyatakan penerimaan dan pemberian cinta. Batu yang cocok untuk memulai langkah baru. Warna yang serupa dengan matamu dan janganlah kau ingkari hal itu Athrun," jelas Dirk.

"Kudengar kau lebih fasih dengan tindakan dibandingkan perkataan. Jadi kupikir ini saat yang tepat Athrun. Tunjukkan pada Cagalli kalau kau menghargai dan menghormatinya, mencintainya dan mempercayainya." Dirk lalu memukul pelan bahu Athrun. "Hei ayolah! Bukankah itu yang kalian butuhkan? Saling terbuka dan jujur?"

Athrun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. _Emerald_ , batu yang sempurna untuk merepresentasikan awal yang bahagia, cinta, dan hubungan abadi. Batu yang juga menggambarkan hubungan yang penuh dengan kesetiaan dan hubungan yang alami dengan yang terkasih. Iya, ini benda yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya kembali. "Terima kasih...," ucap Athrun pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang terima kasih Dirk," ujar Athrun sebal karena pada akhrinya dia terseret dalam permainan pikiran pangeran Skandinavia ini. "Tapi apa maksudmu dengan aku lebih fasih dalam tindakan?"

"Itu RA-HA-SI-A," ujar Dirk yang mendapat tatapan sebal dari Athrun. "Sudahlah dari pada itu lebih baik kau sekarang pergi temui Cagalli dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak ingin pulang mendapat omelan penuh tentangmu darinya."

Athrun segera merapikan kedua kotak tersebut, mengambil topi pet miliknya dan segera pergi keluar dari ruangan kerja Dirk. Dirk hanya menghela napas, "Kalian adalah harapan baru itu. Kalau itu adalah kalian berdua aku yakin dunia ini akan baik-baik saja," ujar Dirk setelah Athrun pergi.

* * *

Cagalli sedang berdiam di balkon dengan segelas _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol ringan. Dia tidak bermaksud menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum minuman beralkohol. Namun Athrun yang tiba-tiba bertengkar dengan dirinya, Dirk yang tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Athrun di malam terakhirnya di ORB membuat Cagalli merasa sedikit diacuhkan. Dia tidak suka, apalagi karena yang menyebabkan _mood_ -nya jadi tidak stabil adalah Athrun.

Sebuah cincin bermahkotakan ruby merah dengan setia berada di jari manis tangan kirinya. Selama kunjungan Dirk, Cagalli tidak melepasnya. Hal ini menandakan bahwa Cagalli mengingat dan setia pada Athrun. Iya itu adalah cara yang baik menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka bukan cinta, melainkan kepercayaan, kesetiaan, dan keyakinan. Tapi apakah ada cinta yang menjadi dasarnya? Cagalli kembali mempertanyakan hal itu. Ternyata harapan yang mereka harapkan sekali lagi berbeda. Ternyata semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah sebuah hiasan semata untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Air mata kembali meghalangi pandangan Cagalli, "Athrun bodoh..hamster bodoh….," Cagalli berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya serta air matanya. Dia lalu melepas cincin itu menaruhnya di telapaknya. "Apakah membuangnya adalah pilihan yang tepat?"

"CAGALLI!"

Belum sempat Cagalli memutuskan akan membuang cincin itu atau tidak, dirinya sudah dikejutkan oleh suara Athrun yang langsung membuatnya membalikkan badan melihat sosok Athrun yang terengah-engah dan seragam putih birunya basah oleh keringat. "A…Athrun?"

Athrun berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada benda berkilau di telapak tangan Cagalli, "Cagalli kau…"

Cagalli menyadari apa yang hendak dia lakukan, "Ah Athrun bukan ini…ano…" Cagalli bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

Tanpa pikir panjang Athrun segera mendekati Cagalli dan menarik dari _railing_. "Cagalli….," ujar Athrun sambil kembali mengatur napasnya.

Cengkraman serta tarikan Athrun tidak keras namun dia takut karena sikap Athrun yang tidak bisa ditebak akhir-akhir ini dan hal yang serupa juga terjadi sekarang. "Athrun apa-"

"Maafkan aku yang sudah bersikap tidak masuk akal akhir-akhir ini. Aku memang pengecut berusaha untuk menghilangkan dan menutupi masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku ubah dan tanpa kusadari aku berakhir menyakiti dirimu," ucap Athrun, "Apabila kau ingin menyimpan cincin itu, kau boleh menyimpannya Cagalli. Tapi aku sudah tidak menyukai cincin itu."

"EH? APA MAKSUDMU?" Cagalli terkejut dengan pernyataan Athrun.

"Mungkin ini yang kau maksud dengan memberikan cincin dengan benar pada seorang wanita," Athrun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya dan membukanya. Bola mata amber Cagalli membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada di kotak itu. "Cagalli Yula Athha bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Athrun tegas.

Cagalli menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. "Athrun…."

"Aku memutuskan tidak akan lari lagi. Aku siap untuk menghadapi hari esok bersama dengan dirimu," ucapnya.

Cagalli masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dia jawab. Pemuda yang penuh misteri namun penuh dengan kejutan ini selalu saja mengacaukan perasaannya. "Aku tahu kalau aku sering bertindak bodoh dan kau boleh menyalahkan hamster yang ada di dalam kepalaku ini. Tapi aku yakinkan diriku kalau aku mencintaimu Cagalli Yula Athha, mencintaimu dengan diriku yang sesungguhnya Athrun Zala mencintai dan menerimamu sepenuh hatiku. Seluruh kepercayaan, kesetiaan, dan keyakinan yang kutunjukkan padamu adalah wujud cintaku padamu namun ternyata itu tidak cukup. Oleh karena itu sekali lagi aku bertanya, Cagalli Yula Athha bersediakah kau menikah denganku? Athrun dari keluarga Zala?"

"Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa. Dengan nama Zala ini aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Alex Dino namun aku tidak ingin menutupi diriku dibalik kebohongan suatu nama. Aku ingin berada di sisimu sebagai aku seperti aku apa adanya."

Cagalli tanpa berpikir panjang segera memeluk Athrun. Melepaskan seluruh beban tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh namun tidak ada yang mempedulikan hal itu sekarang. Ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar menanyakan sakit tidaknya akibta terjatuh. "Iya Athrun Zala aku bersedia menikah denganmu," jawaban mantap penuh keyakinan itu langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut Cagalli tanpa ragu.

Mereka berdua langsung bertatapan dan tanpa diminta Athrun segera meraih tangan kiri Cagalli dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis Cagalli. Tidak disangka cincin itu pas. Cagalli lalu memperhatikan cincin tersebut, "Ath cincin ini?"

"Cincin mendiang istri Uzumi-sama. Dirk yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Athrun yang tidak bisa menutup perasaan bahagianya.

"Dirk?"

"Akan kuceritakan detailnya padamu nanti," jawab Athrun lagi sambil membantu Cagalli berdiri.

Cagalli lalu melihat sebuah cincin yang tersematkan di jari tengah tangan kiri Athrun. Dia meraih tangan pemuda itu dan melihat cincin berinisialkan Z, yang sudah jelas menandakan nama Zala. "Athrun…."

"Seperti yang kubilang. Aku tidak akan lari lagi. Aku akan menghadapi hari esok bersama denganmu," Athrun lalu mengusap lembut cincin bermahkotakan emerald itu. "Terima kasih untuk menerima diriku apa adanya dan bersedia memulai suatu langkah baru denganku."

"Dasar bodoh, sudah sejak dulu aku selalu menerimamu Ath," ucap Cagalli sambil memukul pelan dada Athrun. "Jadi aku boleh menyimpan cincin ini?" Cagalli menunjuk pada cincin ruby yang disimpan ke dalam kotak bekas tempat cincin emerald itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah tidak menyukai cincin itu tapi apabila kau ingin menyimpannya maka kau boleh menyimpannya. Karena aku sudah memperoleh apa yang aku inginkan," jawab Athrun ringan.

Cagalli paham kalau Athrun setengah bercanda. Dia menghargai keputusan Cagalli untuk menyimpannya dan Cagalli menyukai keputusan itu. Selama Athrun tetap menatap masa sekarang dan masa depan. "Memang apa yang sudah kau dapatkan, _Rear Admiral_ Zala?"

Athrun lalu memeluk Cagalli dan menggendongnya, "Harapan dan hari esok. Dan itu adalah kau. Nyonya Zala. Jadi apa aku sudah memenuhi ekspetasimu untuk meraih dan meminta tanganmu untuk menikah?"

"Hmmm...sepertinya masih kurang karena aku sedang mengenakan gaun tidurku sekarang Tuan, bukan mengenakan _dress_ dan di sebuah restoran mewah. Dan kelihatannya harus ada tahap lain yang harus dipenuhi sebelum aku pada akhirnya secara resmi dipanggil 'Nyonya Zala'," ucap Cagalli dengan nada bercanda. Athrun tertawa dan mereka langsung mendekatkan wajah memendekkan jaraj mereka untuk saling berbagi perasaan cinta mereka melalui ciuman.

* * *

Done. See you next time on my another story! Is it a good ending?

And what should I write for the next IF? Their wedding or what? Please give me your opinion and don't hesitate to leave a review.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Due to some reason I won't continue my story titled 'My Precious Rose'. Thank you for all readers, reviewers and silent readers too.**

 **Regards,**

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
